


My First, My Last, My Everything

by faberrypandora



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Faberry, Futanari, G!P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faberrypandora/pseuds/faberrypandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From GKM prompt: Rachel is Santana's younger sister; she's a charming-yet-dorky loser that has a huge crush on one of her sister's teammates, Quinn.</p><p>g!p Rachel in case you haven't noticed the tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> written for this prompt (http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/40066.html?thread=53274498) a year ago. I'm publishing   
> it in here in the hopes of getting inspired for continuing.
> 
> disclaimer: glee and its characters not mine, bla, bla, bla, you know the deal.

Leroy Berry is tightening his tie one more time: it wouldn’t hurt try to look perfect for his wife; romantic dinners were not made just for special occasions, she deserves the best – his family does – and she will have it, just like he promised so many years ago when marrying Maribel Lopez. This dashing, loving man, owner of Lima’s Hospital and one of the most brilliant and respected doctors on country, is also parent of two girls: Santana and Rachel.

Santana Lopez Berry, his eldest, is a fierce seventeen years old latina, just like her mother. One of the most beautiful women this world has even seen – parents have the right to brag, except this time the man is being fair. Despite her fame of someone you shouldn’t mess with, she is a good student that usually stays out of trouble – unless it involves people picking on Brittany, her girlfriend, or bullying her little sister Rachel. To be honest, Santana can be a bit mean to Rachel herself, but that’s simply sisterhood.

Rachel Barbara Lopez Berry is the charming fifteen brunette, dork, theater enthusiast, loudmouth diva, that would-like-to-be-called-by-her-stage-name-Rachel Berry-thank-you, which is a little bit selfish sometimes, but the most forgiving person you’ll ever meet. Born to be a star, Rachel is an unstoppable force of nature; driven by her dream to be the world’s best actress after Barbra – as in Barbra Streisand, her idol – the little starlet only calms down when a certain head cheerleader, best friends with her sister, is around.

The tiny girl fell in love with the blonde when she was only seven – and Quinn was nine – after suffering a small accident. Santana was supposed to be watching her but was too focused on the new neighbors’ daughter, Brittany. Quinn was running late for their play date and Santana couldn’t be happier for having Brittany all to herself. Rachel was playing by herself with her favorite doll, Barbra S., but started to run away from a bee. She stumbled and fell right before Quinn’s eyes at her arrival, skinning her knee. The older girl carried Rachel inside her house and took care of the wound, giving it a small kiss after aiding it.

At the time, Quinn was still shy, chubby, wore glasses and braces, and Rachel already thought she was the prettiest girl she’s ever seen. She was a kind girl – the kindest, according to Rachel – who loved reading and was way smarter than kids her age. Her main problem was the pressure her father put her through to fit his crazy standards and be like her older sister, Francesca. Although her mother usually stood by her side, protecting her, Quinn finally gave in to her father’s wishes when she was thirteen, losing the rest of her baby fat, along with her glasses and braces, doing also a nose job.

Ever since that day Quinn was endeared by the brunette with warm chocolate eyes. She hated when the other kids picked on Rachel and tried to protect her whenever was possible. By the time Rachel got in high school, Quinn already was head cheerleader and HBIC. It took some time and lots of persuasion for Quinn to ban the slushies, including seducing the quarterback, her now boyfriend Finn, to control the jocks. Every once in a while some jerk tried to defy her orders, but she had someone – usually Puck – to deal with the fool. At first, Santana was the first one to step in, but after so many times being sent to the principal’s office, she couldn’t have her second in command, and best friend, getting expelled. In the end her efforts couldn’t keep Rachel in school – sophomore year she was transferring to a private school, Dalton Academy, that would provide her the arts program the singer deserved and, hopefully, she would be able to make some friends.

***

“Mamá, please! She’ll, like, embarrass me in front of my friends!”

“No she won’t. She’s not a child Santana, she knows how to behave. Besides, it’s not like you won’t be able to do that by yourself.” Maribel teases the young version of herself.

“Mami!! One time! Would you ever let it go!? Anyway, please, please, please, leave her at some of her friends to her own slumber party.”

“Which one, mi hija, would you kindly tell me? Which one?” Maribel calmly asks.

At this point Santana stops arguing, looking at her mother with a guilty face.

“You know she doesn’t have any friends thanks to her rare condition. Most people of this close-minded, bigoted town only tolerate our family because of our money and your father’s role at the hospital. Hopefully, things will get better for her at Dalton Academy and she’ll be able to make some friends. God knows I hate having one of my children not living at home during the week, but at least their zero-tolerance bullying policy, in addition to the arts program, hopefully will make her happy; you and I both know McKinley is only great at sports. Actually, your high school is only great at cheerleading, thanks to you and your friends.”

Santana actually blushes at this. “Yeah, yeah, I know. I’m sorry, mami, I know things are awful for Rachel and I wish I could do more, but even ruling the school and Quinn banning the slushies, I cannot oblige people to befriend her. Although, she could, like, tone down on the diva attitude, you know?”

“Shhh, shhh, you do more than enough, cariño. Santana, your sister is made to shine –both of you are. She’s just being herself, please don’t ask her to change. I would give the world to see you happy. Now, please just call your closest friends to invite them over, leave the rest of the squad for a slumber party at someone else’s, okay?”

“Okay. I guess I’ll just ask the girls.”

“Okay, honey. Just make sure to set the guest room for Quinn, the poor girl doesn’t have to deal with, what is that you call again? Santany?”

“Mamá!! Stop embarrassing me!! And it is Brittana.”

“I was a teenager before, I am no fool, Santana.”

“Alright, alright. Just go have a fancy dinner with papi.”

“Okay. Te amo, mi hija. Oh, and Santana...?”

“Yes, mami?”

“If things get tough at school, tell me, okay? We have no qualms about transferring you to Dalton too.”

“Okay, mami. But I know how to take care of myself. Te amo, también. Now go!”

“Bye, mi hermosa, behave!”

“Bye.”

***

Knock, knock. “Rach, may I come in?” No response. “Rachel, honey?” At this, Leroy Berry opens the door to his youngest daughter room. The room is filled with music and Leroy gets moved and proud at the sound of his baby girl singing. He waits till she’s finished to applaud and finally get her attention.

“Daddy! You have scared the life out of me! You could have given me a heart attack!” said the brunette, bringing her hand to her chest, reinforcing her diva reputation.

Leroy chuckles to himself. “I’m sorry, honey, it wasn’t my intention. I just wanted to say goodnight and ask you not to fight with your sister whilst I have dinner with your mother. We didn’t want to call a babysitter seeing as you both are not children anymore, so please don’t make us regret this decision.”

“But daddy, you know I don’t anything. Santana is just plain mean to me.”

“Rachel, Rachel, you and I both know you’re not a saint either. I know this is mostly my fault by spoiling you too much, so just behave, okay?”

“Okay, daddy.”

“Oh! Brittany and Quinn are coming to sleepover tonight, make sure Quinn is taken care if Santana disappear with her girlfriend for too long. I honestly think that girl is a saint for putting up with your sister’s indiscretion, on top of having to deal with that father of hers.”

“Okay, daddy, I’ll sure do!”

“Goodnight, honey. Don’t go to bed too late and don’t watch horror movies with your sister because you won’t be able to sleep. I love you!”

“Love you too, daddy!”

***

At listening Quinn’s name, Rachel’s body begins to perk and she gets giddy. Luckily, she’s been able to control her body reactions much better nowadays, being careful to not have a boner in front of her father, or worst, Quinn. A long shower was the only thing separating her from the night that will change her life forever.

Before Rachel could get in the shower, Santana rushes in her bedroom. “Yo, squirt! Britts and Quinn are coming over. Fix her the guest bedroom and I may also get vegan pizza for dinner. I do not want you barging in our fun, so I’ll let you eat with us but you’ll have to come back to your room afterwards!”

This gets Rachel pissed. “I’m not a kid anymore, you cannot tell what to do!”

“Okay, if you’ll act like that I won’t call Quinn over.” said Santana, knowing the power of these words.

“Fine, fine! I don’t want to watch your stupid movies, anyway! Just… call her, okay?”

“And take care of yourself before she gets here. I don’t wanna see you sporting a lady boner for my friend!” Santana cackles before going back to her own room to get ready for Brittany.

“Shut up!” Rachel yells back, throwing her brush to the door, embarrassed because that was exactly her plan.

***

Turning her shower on, she awaits the water turns hot to step in. After washing and rinsing her hair, she loads up the washcloth with shower gel and starts scrubbing her body, finally reaching her nether parts. The sensitivity combined with her previous thoughts of Quinn makes her semi-hard almost instantly. Taking the member by the base, she strokes herself tenderly, softly pinching the head, getting fully hard as a matter of seconds. The shower gel helps with the flow movements and increases the pace. The hand that is not on the shaft cups the balls and squeezes them. Slowly building in the climax, she lets her usual fantasy play tricks with her mind. Imagining Quinn on her knees, looking up with those beautiful eyes, perky breasts on display. The tip of the red tongue poking out and wetting her lips, right before engulfing Rachel’s thick cock on her mouth.

The brunette raises her pace and can’t help but moan. “Ugh, Quinn! So good, baby!” Fucking her own hand with abandon, because time was scarce due to the girls’ arrival, she feels the growing tightness on her balls, her cock twitching and her stomach coiling, right before reaching the edge. She releases thick ropes of cum on her hand and her shower walls, body shuddering with the aftershocks, and keeps stroking her cock, riding out the feeling to its peak. Finally soft, she finishes washing herself and the wall, before turning off the shower. Feeling drained and, somehow, rested, the brunette embraces the towel around her body and exits the ensuite bathroom.

Choosing her clothes was actually the difficult part of the night. She wanted to look good, but casual. She wanted Quinn to notice her, but pass it as a non-effort choice. And she specially didn’t want Santana to make fun of her clothes. A white wife beater, no bra (casual and provocative, right?), branded and well fit white boxer briefs and tailored dark jeans (the perks of being rich and spoiled) later, leaves Rachel drying and styling her hair. No make-up except for eyeliner and cherry lip balm and she’s ready.

She then goes to the guest bedroom to change the sheets and make the bed perfect for Quinn. When she finally gets downstairs, she sits down by Santana on the couch, who is talking to the pizza delivery, demanding their special toppings. She knows she can be a brat, but Santana is way worse sometimes.

The bell rings and she anxiously runs to the door to let the girls in. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves down, she opens the door, putting on her show smile.

“Brittany, Quinn, it is such a pleasure to have you over. Please, come in. My sister is on a call with the pizzeria, but I am sure she will soon make us company. May I have your jackets, please?”

“Squirt! Stop the nonsense talking and give me a hug!” demands Brittany, already engulfing Rachel in a bear hug, kissing the younger girl’s head. “I brought you a new comic, just don’t tell San, ‘cause you know she gets toats jealous, ok?”

“Thank you, Brittany, you’re the best!” a blushing Rachel answers. She loved Brittany for being so thoughtful and caring, but she didn’t want Quinn seeing as a bigger geek she already was. Her love for comics was supposed to be a secret, not even Santana knew about her hidden comics on her closet, but Brittany has a way that makes people open themselves and a few minutes waiting for Santana to get ready was enough for Rachel to spill the beans.

“Hi, Rach. You look really cute when you blush.”

“Oh, hi, Quinn.” That comment itself makes Rachel blush harder. “I’m sorry you had to see that.” says the brunette getting embarrassed.

“Not a problem. Where is my hug? Or is it just Britts that gets one?”

“No, no! I’m sorry! Where are my manners!?” Rachel nervously puts her arms around Quinn’s waist and hug her tight, breathing in her scent. Quinn has this natural sweet scent that drives Rachel crazy and makes her wanting to never let go.

“Yo, midget! Stop copping a feel on my friend and let Quinn get properly inside! She has a boyfriend, you know?!”

“Shut up, Santana, leave your sister alone! I’m the one who asked for a hug!” shouts Quinn, who turns to Rachel “You look very beautiful.” then goes to the main living room to greet her friend.

“O-o-okay.” Rachel stutters. ‘So much for keeping it cool, hunf!’ Rachel thought.

***  
After dinner Santana glared at Rachel who excused herself to her room. She wouldn’t jeopardize Quinn coming over other future times. Even though she was not able to spend much time with the blonde, Rachel didn’t think she would bare not seeing Quinn outside school at all. Deciding to watch a movie herself, Rachel chooses “Funny Girl” to distract her for a while. By the middle of the film, she gets thirsty and goes downstairs to grab a bottle of water. Before going back to her room, curiosity win her over and she looks at the living room to find something that doesn’t surprise her: Quinn is sitting by herself watching a rerun of “Friends”. She should’ve known her sister would do that.

“Hey.”

“Oh my God, Rach, you’ve scared me!”

“Sorry.”

“Nah, that’s ok… Just, please, don’t ever do that on the middle of a scary movie, otherwise I will throw something at you.”

“Okay, I promise. Where’s my sister?”

“Oh… You know how those two can be… Britts went to the bathroom and San decided to follow right afterwards to “check” on her. This was, like, half hour ago.”

“I’m so sorry for her behavior. She keeps calling me immature, but she cannot even compromise being a good host.”

“That’s okay, I’m used to it by now.”

“Yeah, but you shouldn’t be. I would never leave you alone like that!” Rachel couldn’t hold in her thoughts and blushes for the nth time of the night. Trying to recover fast, hoping Quinn has not noticed what she said “Okay, err, I won’t bother you anymore, I’m going back to my room.”

“Actually, would you mind staying?”

“Oh, I don’t know, Quinn… Santana will kill me if she sees me down here.”

“We both know Santana’s not coming back, and I’m just not that tired to go bed this early.”

“Okay… if you’re sure…”

“Yes, I’m sure, now come sit by my side.”

Rachel awkwardly sits as far as she can from Quinn.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m sitting, just like you asked.”

“But why are you sitting that far? I don’t bite, you know? Unless you ask me to…”

“What?!” Rachel is flabbergasted. She couldn’t have listened right, could she?

Quinn then sits by her side, cuddling her.

“Q-Q-Quinn?”

“What?”

“What are you doing?”

“Cuddling.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Now put your arms around my shoulders.”

Rachel obeys and Quinn lays her head on Rachel’s shoulder. The brunette gets tense. She really doesn’t want to pop a boner, but she definitely is not prepared for being so close to Quinn. A beat later, Quinn starts fondling her abs and she’s a goner. She knows her bulge just got bigger, but she doesn’t want to look down. The moment she feels Quinn lips on her neck, she can’t help but moan.

“Rach…?” Quinn husks.

“Yeah”

“Have you ever kissed someone?”

“No…”

“Do you want to?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to kiss me?”

Rachel’s brain simply stopped functioning. Quinn Fabray, the girl of her dreams, just asked if she wanted to kiss her. She just nods her head when Quinn looks straight at her eyes, into her soul. When their lips connect for the first time she knows this is the best feeling she’ll ever have. She knows life won’t get better than this. Quinn Fabray, her first kiss – that is, until she feels Quinn licking her lips, instinctively asking for her to open her mouth. The moment their tongues touch she doesn’t see fireworks. She sees Quinn. There is only Quinn and nothing hurts.

Making out came naturally for Rachel, and it didn’t hurt that Quinn felt like an expert – she just knew exactly when to suck and lick, where to touch, how to breathe. But Rachel is so hard that is affecting her coordination. The moment Quinn places her hand on Rachel’s bulge and squeezes it, Rachel simply stops.

“What’s the matter, sweetie? Don’t you like this?” Quinn huskes out, still massaging Rachel’s big bulge.

“Whaaa-? No, Quinn, oh my God, I’m loving it! It’s just… hmmm… ok, let’s just stop for a while for me to explain this coherently.”

Quinn suddenly stops everything she’s doing, afraid to have made the younger girl uncomfortable. ‘Oh my God, what have I done? Did I, did I, abuse her?’ She starts to hyperventilate and Rachel forgets her hard throbbing dick for a moment, concerned by Quinn’s behavior.

“Quinn, Quinn, look at me!”

When the blonde finally calms down, she starts shaking. Rachel gets desperate and doesn’t know what to do, so she just hugs and hold her.

“I’m so sorry, Rachel, I didn’t want to molest you. It was never my intention. Oh my God, you must be disgusted by me! I’m a despicable human being!”

“Shh, shh, Quinn what are you saying?!”

“I have abused you and I hope one day you can forgive me. I just – I just couldn’t bottle my feelings for you anymore. I-I’ll just go. Oh my God, Santana will kill me!”

Shocked, Rachel almost lets Quinn go. “Do you have feelings for me?”

This makes Quinn turn around. “What?”

“Do you, Quinn Fabray, have feelings for me, Rachel Berry?”

“Y-yes…”

“That’s… I can’t even… Are you serious?”

“Of course, Rachel, I wouldn’t joke about something like that. Not to you…”

Rachel then grabs Quinn by the waist and pulls her for another consuming kiss.

“Oh, Quinn, I’ve liked you ever since you took care of my knee.”

“But that was hundreds years ago.”

“Exactly.”

“But why did you stop making out?”

“Oh, that…”

“Yes, that.”

“Okay, there is no easy way to tell you this, and I’m so, so embarrassed, but… if we didn’t stop for a while I would’ve exploded in my pants with another single squeeze.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah.”

“But, err, do you still want to, you know…?”

“Yeah. I just think it would be better if I went to the bathroom to, ahm, take care of myself.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean, why?”

“Why can’t you let me take care of you?”

Rachel is speechless again. Quinn is probably the only person who has that effect on her.

“Look, I understand if you don’t want to… have sex (Quinn whispers) tonight, but we could still have some fun. What do you think?”

“I think I just came.”

“Really?”

“No…”

“You are so cute.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Do you want to go back to the couch or just go upstairs? I really meant when I said we don’t have to do anything, it’s just… what if your parents arrive sooner, or worst, what if Santana catch us?”

“Bedroom it is!”

“Okay.”

***  
When they get to her room, Rachel is feeling nervous again. Luckily her cock went back to a semi. They have passed by the guest room to catch Quinn’s bag and lock the door from the outside just in case Santana wakes in the middle of the night. Whilst Quinn lies on her bed, Rachel locks her door and takes a deep breath. Turning around, the scene in front of her is a dream coming true: Quinn Fabray, on her bed. That simple. She walks towards Quinn, who awaits for her propped by her elbows, in the middle of the king sized bed.

“Come here.” Quinn asks softly. The brunette straddles the older girl and kisses her kindly. “Oh my God, you are so beautiful.” the blonde reassures, making Rachel stare at her dazzled.

What began as a sweet, innocent kiss turned into a passionate make out session. Rachel’s soon fully hard again, grinding against Quinn. This time, when Quinn grabs her cock through her pants she can only moan. Whilst one hand keeps fondling her cock the other goes under the shirt to pinch her nipples. Rachel thinks she’s going to come in matter of seconds if she doesn’t take control of the situation. She sits up to take off her shirt and breathe a little. What she doesn’t expect is for Quinn to pop open her jeans button and slide the zipper down.

“Oh God.”

“Too much?”

“No, maybe a little too fast.” The starlet affirms, though it sounds like a question.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this? We can cuddle instead.”

“Yes, Quinn, I’m pretty sure. It’s just…” Rachel averts Quinn’s eyes.

“Hey, come on, it’s me. You can talk to me.”

“Okay. It’s just… I get worried I’m going to cum too soon thanks to my lack of experience and, in addiction to not pleasuring you accordingly, you’ll be disgusted.”

“Oh, Rach. You are so, so sweet. I love that you’re considering my needs, no one has ever done that for me before.”

“Not even Finn?”

“Especially Finn.”

“But why do you keep dating him if he doesn’t treat you the way you deserve to be treated?”

“It’s complicated.”

“How come?”

“Do you really wanna talk about Finn now?”

“Well, no. I hate even thinking about him.”

“Oh yeah? Why is that?”

“Because it makes me jealous, and I know I have no right to feel like that.”

At this, Quinn sits up, with Rachel still straddling her. “Sweetie, look at me.” When Rachel turns her head, an unshed tear finally falls from her eyes. “Please don’t be upset about what I’m going to say, ok?” Rachel just nods, her big brown eyes shining towards the blonde “Finn used to be a good boyfriend, and if you consider the guys from this town, he still is. He is a good person, has a kind heart, he’s just not too attentive or smart” the brunette actually chuckles at this “and someday he’ll probably make some girl really happy. I’m just not that girl. I don’t love him, never have, never will, and I really doubt he loves me back. But dating him makes things easier for me. He never forces himself on me and usually do as I say, never questioning. His status as quarterback helps me run the school controlling those animals we have as jocks, and that permits me do good things for the people, like that ban I’ve put on the slushies – even though you’re leaving.”

Rachel is about to protest when Quinn continues. “Besides all that stuff, he somehow gets my father out of my back. If it wasn’t for me dating him, my father would never let me leave the house, claiming ‘good Christian girls don’t need to mingle with sinners’. Heck, I wouldn’t even be able to come to these sleepovers. So, you see, I have to be locked to Finn just till the end of this year to be finally free.”

Listening this makes Rachel ache for Quinn. She takes the girl in her arms, hugging her tight, spreading kisses all over her pretty face.

“Now that this is out of the way, what do you want to do?”

“I want to make love to you.” Rachel whispers.

“Own, Rach…” the blonde actually cries this time. Rachel kisses her eyes, then her nose, her cheeks and finally her lips.

“Quinn, I know I am not experienced but I want to do this my way, ok? If I do anything you don’t enjoy, please guide me.”

“Okay, baby, you can do whatever you please. If I don’t feel comfortable, I’ll tell you.”

She helps the blonde take off her dress leaving her in matching dark blue panties and bra. She then finally gets rid of her own jeans, standing in only white boxer briefs. There’s a big wet spot at the front, almost translucent, from all the precum previous leaked. She lies on top of Quinn, kissing her slowly, pouring all the love, lust and passion she’s feeling. Quinn is so wet that Rachel can feel through the two layers of material separating them. Smoothly, she runs her hands all over Quinn’s torso whilst sucking on her neck, leaving a small mark, lastly unhooking her bra. Taking it off, Rachel starts peppering kisses down from the blonde’s neck to her breasts, taking a nipple in her mouth, sucking lightly.

This is driving Quinn crazy and the cheerleader thinks she’ll come any second now. When Rachel starts sucking the other breast, she sneakily runs her hand down, reaching Quinn panties’ waistband. Slipping her fingers under the material, she moves them up and down, from Quinn’s clit to her tight hole, all the while grinding her hard cock in between their bodies. The blonde cannot take it anymore and starts to beg the smaller girl.

“Rach, please, I need you inside. Now. I won’t – I mean, I can’t – I… Aaaahhh, soooo good…” Quinn starts to moan and Rachel sincerely thinks they both had suffered enough. Getting up a little, just to take off their remaining articles of clothes, she also reaches inside her bed table drawer and gets a condom. All the time studying (a.k.a. reading and watching porn) and practicing by herself put to the test. She rips the foil package open and rolls the condom, pumping her dick twice to make sure it’s correctly fit.

“Wow, you are big!”

“What are you talking about? I’m average sized. Or, you know, slightly bigger than average. Did you know some studies claims that the average length is six inches? Thus, making mine 6.5 inches pretty acceptable.”

“Rach, you’re rambling. Just so you know, to me you ARE big, because the only other one I’ve experienced is like 1.5 inches smaller than yours.”

At hearing this, Rachel’s ego inflates and her cock twitches, reminding her of the urgent subject at the time. She pumps herself again and positions the head of her cock at Quinn’s entrance. She starts pushing it inside, the pressure on the head being engulfed almost making her cum; slowly, inch by inch, to the hilt. Stilling herself, she lets Quinn adjusts to her size whilst kissing her passionately, before sliding her cock in and out of Quinn’s tight pussy. She tries to keep a steady pace, but after being teased for the whole night, her body instincts are stronger than her mind. She goes faster and slightly harder.

“Oh shit, shit, fuck, Quinn!!” It barely has started and Rachel is already moaning, body jerking and cum being spilled inside the condom. Gently resting her body on top of Quinn’s, the feeling of regret and shame is almost instant. She doesn’t want to look Quinn in the eye, ashamed for lasting mere minutes, but she also doesn’t want to leave the girl high and dry. She is so embarrassed she doesn’t know what to do, staying still.

“Rach?” the brunette does not move “Rachel?” nothing, again “Rach, baby, are you okay?” Quinn finally pulls Rachel’s face towards hers, trying to understand what’s going on before freaking out.

The brunette still refuses to meet the cheerleader eyes, mumbling weakly “I’m so, so sorry, Quinn. I am so ashamed right know. I don’t know what came over me. I… I just couldn’t stop.”

“Hey, hey, that’s okay, sweetie. Look at me, please.” When those big brown eyes filled with unshed tears meet Quinn’s hazel ones, the blonde’s only thought is to reassure her lover everything is alright “Honey, please don’t be upset. What’ve happened is completely normal and totally expected. This was your first time and we’ve been going on for long before the actual act. There is nothing to be ashamed of, you have lasted for so much more than I expected. Honestly. Now… you have to pull it off before the condom leaks. We’ll rest and maybe try again some other time, okay?”

“Okay.” Rachel has any power to discuss this with Quinn and knows the blonde is just sparing her feelings. When Rachel pulls her cock out, gets up and takes off the condom to throw it in the trash, she notices she still hasn’t gone soft, turning to face Quinn. “Quinn…?”

“Yes?”

“I haven’t gone soft.”

“Really?”

“Yes, is that normal?”

“Hmm, I don’t know. I mean, Finn only lasts seconds and never gets it up the same day.”

Finn’s name is the last thing Rachel wants to hear, but knowing he is awful in bed makes her feel slightly better.

“Do you want to try it again?”

“Are you sure? I mean, I’ve barely lasted the first time.”

“I’m sure. I’m going to be on top, okay? This way I’ll be able to control the pace.” Rachel just nods, still not feeling confident enough.

Quinn taps the bed by her side, silently asking Rachel to lay down next to her. When the brunette complies, Quinn straddles her and starts sucking on her nipples, whilst grinding her wet pussy on Rachel’s still hard cock. Taking another condom from the bed table drawer, she tears the wrapper open and rolls the rubber on Rachel’s sensitive cock.

The blonde lifts herself and holds the stiff member by her gaping pussy hole. The hot, bulbous head of Rachel’s cock brushes against it, making her groan. She eases herself down, slowly engulfing the thick dick in her warm, wet, clenching pussy. At this, Rachel’s hands instinctively hold Quinn’s hips, whilst the blonde reaches her lips to kiss the other girl. Feeling the girl on the bottom relaxing, Quinn starts to move, rotating her hips before riding the cock up and down. Their moans fill the room and Rachel couldn’t be happier for it to be soundproof.

Rachel reaches Quinn’s clit with her right hand, rubbing and pinching the small nub; she feels the hot pussy tightening around her. Sensing the blonde is reaching her orgasm, Rachel plants her feet on the bed for leverage, holds the other girl still, and pounds from the bottom. The cheerleader gets louder and her breathing faster. Suddenly, the hold on Rachel’s cock doesn’t allow her to move and the other girl finally lets out a small scream.

“Racheeeeeeeeel!! Aaahhhh…!”

After feeling a small wave of wetness, she senses she can finally let go. Thrusting up a little bit harder and faster, she pulls Quinn down to a kiss and it happens for the second time, to the both of them: an earth-shattering orgasm. Every single part of both of their bodies tingle, first there is absolute silence then all the sounds mingle. All the colors passing by behind their eyes and when opening them, the only image they wanted to see: the other one. Kissing one more time, Quinn eases herself out of Rachel’s cock that is slowly softening and lies down by the brunette’s side. The smaller girl pulls off the condom, ties and throws it into the trash can.

Returning to bed, she gives Quinn one final peck on the lips, pulls the blanket and hugs her, both falling asleep right afterwards


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta-d and keep in mind that English is not my native language, so there will be mistakes.
> 
> Also, I have the whole story in mind, but it's kinda hard to transfer it all to words because: one - I lack the time (I have to study and go to work so this really isn't my priority) and two - I sometimes have problem focusing (too many ideas at the same time and sitting in front of the computer gets me bored very easily).
> 
> Anyway, thanks to all of you who decided to give this a chance. Hopefully another chapter #soon (yeah, consider this as a Dianna Agron soon, so...)

The sun wasn’t even showing its first ray lights when Rachel stirred. She’d never felt so light in her life before, so fulfilled, so happy. Slowly opening her eyes and trying to get her vision back, she turned to the side and encountered a pair of shiny green-hazel eyes looking back at her in admiration.

“Hi.” Shyly said the owner of those amazing eyes.

“Hi.” Rachel gushed back.

“I’m sorry for waking you up…”

“You didn’t wake me up, I always get up early, I’m used to it due my workout routine.” The brown-haired girl smiled.

“Hmm… Workout routine… That sounds… Interesting.” Husked out the blonde, blatantly flirting with the younger girl.

Pink tinged Rachel cheeks and she bit her bottom lip to suppress a moan.

“God, you’re so adorable.” Quinn kept whispering, making Rachel groan and hide her face in her pillow. “Oh, don’t hide pretty girl…” said the cheerleader sweetly near Rachel ears and giving her a sweet and chaste kiss over that spot, making her turn around to face the older girl back again, adoration in her brown eyes.

The staring contest kept for a while, both with smiles in their faces.

“Hi.” Quinn said again.

“Hi.”

Still enamored with the smaller girl sight, the blonde slowly took out a lock of hair that had fallen down over the brunette’s face, and downed her lips to finally reach the soft ones awaiting for her kiss.

The kiss was sweet and tender, and it was interrupted by Quinn’s phone alarm making them aware that it was six in the morning. “I have to go.” Said the head cheerleader, pecking Rachel on the lips one more time.

“Whyyyy…?” Rachel whined.

“I have to go back to the other room so no one would notice I didn’t sleep in there.”

“But then I will be cold without anyone to cuddle…”

“Oh my God, Rach! Can you be more adorable?”

“Well, I can try…” answered the small starlet, gaining herself another kiss, this one more intense than the previous. Things started to get heated when Quinn felt Rachel’s dick growing harder.

“Rach, hmmm, sweetie, we have to stop.”

“What? Why?”

“Because if we don’t stop now I won’t be able to stop until we’re finished, and we don’t have enough time for that.”

“But Quinn…”

“Please, honey, don’t make this harder on me. It’s already a tough decision getting up as it is. I really don’t want us to get caught, Santana would kill me if she knew I defiled her little sister.”

“You didn’t _defile_ me.” Huffed Rachel. “I _wanted_ this to happen.”

“I know it, but she doesn’t. Come on, don’t make this harder… I really have to go, ok?”

…

“Ok, Rachel?” insisted the blonde.

“Yeah, ok…”

Quinn pecked her lips once again and got up to get dressed and move back to take a shower at the guest room.

Seeing she wasn’t having her way, Rachel decided to dress herself also to say goodbye to Quinn at the door; she knew the blonde was going just across the hall, but it felt like the right thing to do. She put on the wife beater she had wear the previous night and the blue boxer shorts she had been wearing to sleep the past 2 days.

When they reached Rachel’s door, Quinn turned to give the brunette a kiss goodbye. It turns out that ignited the fire inside both girls once again, this time making Rachel definitely hard. When Quinn’s second alarm rang at 6:30, she had to put a stop in their make out.

“Okay, now I really have to go.” Said the blonde giving one last peck in Rachel’s lips. “And you better take care of yourself before breakfast.” She stated looking down at Rachel’s crotch. “Otherwise I won’t be responsible for my own actions in front of your whole family.” The older girl joked and opened the door to leave.

That last statement made Rachel blush and her penis twitch at the same time. “Sorry about that, but it’s hard to control it around you.”

“Don’t apologize for that. Never, ok? You have no idea… it warms me to know I can be desired like that by you; know that the feeling is the same, my body just doesn’t show that explicitly.”

With one final kiss, Quinn left the brown-haired girl’s room, trying to be as quiet as possible. The moment she turned the key to unlock the guest room, Brittany showed up from climbing up the stairs.

“Morning, Q.” she whispered in a happy, chirpy way.

The green-hazel eyed girl froze in her actions, as a deer caught in the headlights. She didn’t know what to say, which excuse to give, because she knew Brittany would see through any lie she could come up with. “Britt…” she staggered and pleaded with her eyes for the other blonde’s discretion.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell. But we have to talk about this later, ok?”

“Thanks! Thank you so much Britt! Yeah, I promise we will talk… Just not now, ok? I feel like I really have to get inside right now to avoid any drama.”

“Ok, Q. I need to be back to Sanny before she wakes up. If I’m not there she gets cranky.”

Quinn chuckles at that. Santana gets cranky Brittany or no Brittany. The difference is that Brittany can tame a bit of her friend’s crankiness.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Rachel’s room, the small brunette had returned to bed, thinking about everything that has happened the past 10 hours. She still couldn’t believe she had sex with Quinn. She, Rachel Berry, had sex with Quinn Fabray. She had lost her virginity to the love of her life. That thought made all her body tingle and a huge smile spread her lips. And made cock twitch violently.

“Shit…” she had forgotten she’s gotten hard during this morning make out. Wanting to feel that amazing sensation again, she took off her boxer shorts that was tenting obscenely. And since she was going to do that, she also stripped from her wife beater so she could play with her breasts.

An assault of memories from the previous night made her cock throb, making her descend her left hand to first cup her balls, squeeze them lightly, making some pre-cum pool in the shaft’s red head, whilst her right hand was pinching her nipples.

Moving her fingertips to smear pre-cum in the stiff pole and make her movements more fluid, she circled her cock and began to stroke up and down, twisting her pulse every now and then. The more details she remembered, the faster her movements were. At some point, she circled her cock with both hands, fucking them remembering when Quinn rode her. Feeling her balls getting tighter and knowing she would come in a few, she got up, went to her bathroom and turned the shower on. With a couple more strokes and her right hand holding her balls, Rachel left all the thick, white cum paint her breasts and stomach.

After feeling drained, she showered and changed fast in the hopes of having breakfast with Quinn, just the two of them, since Santana usually slept until late on the weekends.

* * *

The small brunette bounced downstairs, ready to cook the most delicious breakfast Quinn has ever had, and stopped dead in her tracks when she got to the kitchen.

“Mom??”

“Buenos días, mi encanto. You seem surprised to see me.”

“No mom I just had forgotten you are also an early riser.”

“Mmmm hmmm…” nodded Maribel, not exactly believing the small brunette. Knowing well her youngest daughter, she was certain Rachel had something in her mind but didn’t pressure the issue. “Since you’re in here, would you help me with the breakfast, sweetie?”

“Sure! What do you want me to do?”

“Go set the table while I fry the bacon because I know you don’t like even the smell of it.”

“Ok. Oh, mom, just make sure to make some extra crispy because it’s the way Quinn likes it!” Rachel happily chirped in.

“Quinn’s not having breakfast with us, honey…”

“What?!”

“She just left, apparently her mother has called.” The minute those words were out in the open Rachel’s face fell; sensing this would happen, her mother amended immediately “But I’m making your favorite today!”

“Thanks mom, but that’s not necessary, I’m not hungry.” Sadly stated the dorky girl. “Do you mind if I take my fruit bowl and eat it in my room? It’s been a while since I watched my TV shows, I need to catch up with them.” She asked knowing better than to simply skip the meal, her mom would suspect something was up and Rachel really didn’t want to discuss this.

“Ok cariño, just make sure to come back down to lunch.” Maribel hugged her daughter knowing this was something Rachel didn’t want to open up about it at the moment.

The minute she closed the door to her bedroom tears fell from Rachel’s big chocolate eyes. She put the fruit bowl by her nightstand, laid down crying until falling back to sleep.

A while later, when everyone else was having breakfast, Maribel decided to have a small chat with Brittany whilst Santana and Leroy were engaged in some chat about sports.

“Brittany, do you mind coming to the kitchen and help me cook more pancakes?”

“No, of course not!” the sweet blonde got up immediately, pecking Santana on the cheek so she wouldn’t make a fuss about Brittany leaving her.

“Thank you, dear. So, how were things last night?”

Brittany may seem stupid to most of people who actually didn’t know her, but she wasn’t stupid at all and knew Maribel was fishing some information.

“Is this because Rachie is not having breakfast with us?”

Surprised by the blunt question, the older woman didn’t even try to dissemble.

“Oh honey, I sometimes forget how smart you are…!” she laughed “I think this crush on Quinn is really affecting her. She was in such a great mood this morning, but the minute I told her Quinn had to leave early, she asked to go back to her room. I don’t know what to do, how to talk to her without invading her privacy, because this is something she never wanted to discuss with me. Can you talk to her?”

“Sure! I’ll talk to Rachie, no problem!”

“Thank you, honey.”

“No probs, Mrs. L. Now… about the pancakes… can we make it the rainbow ones?”

“Haha, sure dear!”

* * *

A bit before lunch, Brittany decided to talk to Rachel since Santana was showering, because she could openly talk to her without her girlfriend getting insanely jealous or making fun of her sister. She knocked on Rachel’s door to no response. She decided to open quietly, hoping not to scare the small brunette.

Seeing she was asleep, Brittany delicately woke Rachel up by shaking her shoulder. A bit startled, the dorky girl abruptly sat up, almost knocking their heads.

“Sorry Britt!”

“That’s ok. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No, no, you didn’t, I was just not totally awake. What time is it? Is my mom calling? Is everything okay?”

“Rachie, breath. Everything’s ok… but… you don’t seem like it…” she stated sounding like a question.

“Oh, everything’s fine. Yeah, I just, you know, stayed up watching Star Wars, that’s why I’ve slept until now.” She tried to dismiss.

“Rachie, don’t lie to me… I know you’ve been crying. What happened?”

Rachel knew she wouldn’t be able to lie to Brittany, so she decided to simply be honest. Though, with honesty, came a new flow of tears. “Britt…” the brunette whimpered.

“Shhh, shhh, everything’s ok.” The sweet blonde embraced Rachel. “Tell me what happened.”

“Last night…” more tears “It was the best, you know?” a small whimper “Quinn and I…” she stuttered a little “Quinn and I made love and…” she couldn’t stop crying “… and this morning she was gone, just like that.”

“Oh, honey, I know, I know.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. I kinda caught Quinn leaving your room this morning.”

“Oh…!”

“Yeah, so…”

“But she left, Britt. Without even saying goodbye. I think it must have been awful because she didn’t even stay for breakfast. She didn’t want to face me…” more crying.

“Oh, sweetie, calm down. I’m sure it’s none of that.”

“How can you know?” she pouted with watery eyes.

“Because she looked really, really happy this morning. I’ll talk to her and find what happened, ok?”

“Ok…”

“Now stop crying, ok? Everything it’s gonna be alright.”

“Ok…”

“Where’s my hug?”

The small brunette hugged Brittany very tightly before finally letting go.

“Now… I’ll go back to Sanny because she must have finished her shower. I promise that as soon as I go back home I’ll call Quinn because I know Santana can’t listen to the conversation.”

“Thanks, Britt.”

“No probs!”

“Oh, Britt! Can you not tell my mom, please? It’s just… you know…”

“Sure! I’ll tell her it was something silly.”

“Thank you, Britt! For everything…”

“De nada!”

* * *

After the conversation, Brittany let Maribel know everything was okay, saying it was just some weird moment due Rachel’s crush, but that everything was going to be alright, that her sister was going through the same, and that she was lucky to have found Santana so soon in life.

The afternoon at the Berry’s was ok, Rachel eventually got downstairs in a better mood for lunch but kept essentially quiet during the period. They decided on a family marathon, with movies and games, which Rachel won, so by the end of the day things were not so awkward anymore.

At night, back at her house, Brittany tried to call Quinn, but it went directly to voicemail. She thought it was weird but decided on waiting until the next day.

Finally, on Monday afternoon, the sweet blonde got in touch with her friend.

“Hi Britt!” Quinn said as soon she picked up the phone.

“Hi Q. How are you?”

“I’m ok. Just a little bit bored today. Why?”

“Hmmm… is everything ok?”

“Sure, why do you ask?”

“It’s just… you’ve disappeared yesterday. I’d called you but it went straight to voicemail.”

“Oh. My battery died on me.”

“Ok. Hmmm… why did you leave yesterday without saying goodbye?”

“My mom called me when I was showering telling me to go back home because we had to leave soon. We went to mass in Toledo with my grandmother, then stayed over for lunch. When we were coming back I was talking to Finn then my battery died. Then he came over and left just after dinner.”

“Ahhh, I knew it wasn’t something bad!”

“Why did you think something bad happened?”

“Well Rachie…”

“Oh my God, what happened to Rachel? Is she okay?” the head cheerleader worriedly interrupted.

“Wow, calm down. Yes, everything’s fine. She was just a bit sad yesterday because you never said goodbye. She thought she had done something wrong in the night.”

“No, no, why did she think that? I told her everything was so special. I was so happy.”

“Well, sometimes it’s just hard to be her I guess. I mean, everybody’s so mean to her that I think her mind always go to that place.”

“Oh, Britt, I would never… I mean, she is so… and the night was amazing, you know?”

“You sound like you have a crush on her.”

“Well…” Quinn chuckled over the phone.

“Yay! That’s totally awesome!!”

“Yeah, yeah, just don’t tell anyone, ok, Britts?”

“Ok! Oh, Finn must be sad, though.”

“What? Why?”

“Because you guys broke up yesterday, duh.”

“Hmm… no, we didn’t.”

“Quinn!”

“What?”

“That’s not far on Rachie… or Finn!”

“I know, I know, but I explained to Rachel there’s nothing I can do right now. If I break up with him I won’t be able to leave the house. You know how my father’s like.”

“So what you’re gonna do, Q? Because Rachel has really bad for you. Did you just sleep with her to break her heart?”

“No, Britt, I would never…! What happened yesterday… I know it’s not ideal and not fair, but I just couldn’t hold it anymore. I guess I have to talk to her, maybe we can find a solution together that does not require me breaking up with Finn.”

“I just hope you know not to mess with Rachie, she’s the most special unicorn ever, so anything you do could break her.”

“I know Britts, don’t worry, we’ll find a solution.” She got quiet for a second “Hey, do you think you can help me?”

“Sure. What do you need?”

“Can you convince Santana to go to the movies and bring Rachel? Then I’ll have an excuse to meet her without anyone getting suspicious.”

“Ok.”

“Oh, thanks Britt!! Make sure to ask Santana to go back to your place so I can give Rachel a ride so we can talk.”

“Ok, Q. I just hope you know what you’re doing.”

“Don’t worry Britts, I promise everything’s gonna be fine.”

“No probs. I have to go now, I think Lord Tubbington just got my diary to read.”

“Ok, thanks for your help B! Bye.”

“Bye, bye.”

* * *

Tuesday found a very cranky Santana at the movies, just because she had to bring her sister with. She was sure Rachel’s goal in life was to ruin hers.

“I don’t know why we had to bring her!”

“Oh, come on Sanny, how bad is it really?”

“I don’t wanna share you, baby…” the latina whispered in Brittany’s ears, earning her a giggle from her girlfriend.

Rachel was not that happy herself. She was about to watch some old Sailor Moon episodes and, honestly, she just wanted to be alone for a while because Quinn’s rejection still hurt; but Brittany insisted for her to tag along and no one can say no to her. She could only hope her sister won’t put her through any horror movies. Maybe she could convince them to let her watch a movie by herself.

“What time’s Q getting here, anyway? She knows I needs to go in early to make sure no one gets our spot.”

By listening Quinn’s nickname Rachel’s heart soared, her mouth dried, her hands got a cold sweat layer and her stomach grumbled. Didn’t Brittany know how much in pain she was at?

“No need to worry, S. I’m here.” A voice said behind the girls. They turned to find Quinn standing in one of her many sundresses, looking as perfect as always.

“Finally! Let’s get this done.” Santana then turns to Brittany “Britt-Britt, what movie do you wanna watch?” then drops her tone, but still makes it quite clear so the other girls can hear “Maybe this new horror so we can get our macks on?”

“San… you know Rachie doesn’t like horror movies…”

“So what? It was your idea to bring her, not mine.”

“S, be nice to her!” Quinn slaps Santana in the arms.

“What do you care, _mom_??” she answers to Quinn.

“No fight, no fight!” Brittany raises her voice, and Santana knew if she didn’t behave she wouldn’t get her sweet lady kisses later that night.

“Ok, baby, so, what d’ya wanna watch?”

“Finding Dory!”

“Ok, babe, I’ll buy our tickets. Squirt, gimme your money!”

“What? No, I am not paying for you! Mom and dad give us the same amount, and if you cannot be as conscious by the proper usage of money and have some savings, I will not-“

She gets interrupted by Quinn already typing some info over the tickets machine. “Don’t worry, guys, I just bought our tickets. S, the popcorn is on you!”

“See what you did?” the latina chastise her young sister.

“What? I didn’t do anything! Do you know what? I’m going back home!”

“No, you’re not.” States Quinn, holding Rachel by the hand, and then turns to Santana with her icy glare and HBIC attitude “S…” she says coldly, as if challenging Santana to keep going with the stupid fight.

She was about to answer when she looked at Brittany’s face and knew it would be a mistake. “Whatevs!” She went to get some popcorn, beverages and candies for everybody.

“Thank you, Quinn, you really didn’t have to-”

“But I wanted.” She once again is interrupted by Quinn “Your sister can be a real pain, sometimes, you know?”

“Yes, I am very aware of that.” The small brunette chuckles.

A brief and awkward silence drops upon them, but luckily Santana returns with Brittany with junk food enough to get them high on sugar for a week.

They were one of the first to get inside and it didn’t take longer for the lights go off and the movie start.

* * *

By the end of the movie even Santana looked happy, but Rachel remained quiet.

“Hey, squirt, let’s get you a cab home cuz now that Britts family decided to move to the other side of town it’s too far for me to drop you off.”

“I can take her!” Quinn eagerly said.

“Oh, no, I don’t want to impose.” Stated the brunette awkwardly.

“You’re not imposing. Besides, it is safer and you don’t have to expend you money on that.”

“Ok, Q, if that’s not a problem, thanks for taking her home. But don’t expect anything in return, I owe you nada.”

“Didn’t expect so, S.”

“Bye, bitches!” the latina said hurriedly, thinking about the fastest route to get to her girlfriend’s house and get her sweet lady kisses on.

“Shall we?” the head cheerleader turned to Rachel, who simply nodded and shyly smiled.

The silence that engulfed the car trip couldn’t be more discouraging. Quinn didn’t know how to approach Rachel, and the brunette kept the whole trip looking outside the window. When they got to the Berry’s, the younger girl was about to open the door when Quinn asked “Aren’t you letting me take you to your doorstep?”

Startled by the question, Rachel used the remote to open the gates so the blonde could get inside the property – the perks of being wealthy. The taller girl parked ahead, in front of the lateral path that lead to the pool, with a huge tree cloaking partially the car, noticing also that none of the family’s cars were in the garage.

“Thank you for the ride, Quinn.” The brunette finally said out of politeness already opening the door, because the feelings bottled inside her were about to bust any minute if she stayed longer.

A delicate hand hold her own, squeezing, asking her to stay a little longer. “Rach…” sighed the blonde. “… I talked to Brittany.” She whimpered.

The dorky girl froze, not able to look at Quinn nor saying anything, swallowing the tears that were about to fall.

“Don’t you think we have to talk?” Rachel didn’t outline any reaction “Please, look at me, listen to what I have to say…” the brunette finally gathered all the forces she must and looked at Quinn “I know I should have said goodbye on Sunday, or tried to call, but everything happened so quickly.” The head cheerleader then explained all the things that happened on Sunday and how she asked Brittany to set their encounter at the movies that day.

“So you don’t hate me?”

“What?! Of course not! I could never hate you, Rachel; the feelings that I have for you keep only growing.”

“And you don’t regret what happened this weekend between us?”

“Never, never. I really like you…”

That made all the unshed tears Rachel was holding finally free. Out of instinct, Quinn embraced the smaller girl in a tight hug, even if the position they were in was not the best. The blonde buried her head on Rachel’s neck and took a big breath, making the brunette’s whole body tingle.

They then started to exchange small pecks on each other’s necks, ears, cheeks, eyelids to finally look at the other deep eyes and share a sweet kiss on the lips. Things only escalated from there. The kiss deepened and tongues were battling for dominance. Their hands roaming the other girl’s body, until nipples hardened.

The bulge on Rachel’s tight booty shorts once again started to grow. Quinn stopped the kiss for a while to catch her breath and inevitably checked on the brunette’s ravished image, her long tan legs that seemed infinite, the inviting crotch that displayed the hardening shaft and outlined the mushroom-shaped dick’s head, the slit of creamy, honey Rachel’s stomach soft skin, the hard nipples showing through her white blouse, accentuated by the lack of bra, the eyes pulsating with desire, all that made Quinn wetter if possible.

“Oh my God, you’re so sexy…”

Not sure on how to respond that, Rachel simply pounced on the older girl, making her squirm of pleasure when the brunette’s hand found its way to Quinn’s upper thigh, sensually reaching the panties that were already drenched. Pressing her fingers over the now slippery material in circular movements, finding the erect nub enhancing the blonde’s enjoyment. Lips and tongues met each other, dueling again for control.

Meanwhile, with one hand still fondling Rachel’s breasts, Quinn’s other hand that was lustfully caressing her thighs found its way to the swell on Rachel’s tiny shorts, embosoming the firm volume formed. She squeezed it softly, gaining a loud moan poured by the smaller girl’s throat. They kept it like that for a while, teasing each other, pushing the other to their limit.

It got to a point where Quinn couldn’t take it anymore, reaching the dorky girl’s waistband, and tucked her hand in, grabbing the baby-skin prick that was near its fullest hardness. The blonde tried to move her hand to better stimulate her lover, but the brunette’s shorts were too tight, so she interrupted the kiss once again to ask Rachel to help her take off her booty shorts.

A bit dazed, the brunette didn’t understand what was asked right away, but a harder squeeze on her cock and a frustrated sound emitted by the blonde made her think straighter. Lifting her ass just enough to lower the shorts accompanied by the underwear, her body vibrated in anticipation. At the same time, Quinn worked on opening the brunette’s blouse to find the perky breasts begging to be sucked. And suck she did.

Resuming the movements on Rachel’s cock, which was now in its peak, red head pointing up and leaking some pre-cum, the blonde wrapped one of the nipples with her lips, switching between sucks, licks and delicate bites, whilst pinching the other with the hand that was not on her cock.

The ups and twists and downs on Rachel’s cock soon were not enough to satisfy the blonde who eventually lowered her head towards the younger girl’s lap. She looked up to confirm with the brunette if that was ok to find lust-filled eyes looking at her in adoration and excitement. She first gave it a small kiss on the head, smearing some of the viscous pre-cum over her lips.

Instinctively licking it, she noticed the taste was completely different from what she expected. Better, actually. While Finn’s was extremely bitter and usually smelt musky and bleach-y, Rachel’s was mild and salty and had a unique smell that Quinn couldn’t really define, probably thanks to her healthy diet rich in fruits.

She enveloped the head and gave a tentative suck, earning a moan so loud from the other girl immediately thanking the fact they were alone at the property, because it sure would be heard.

Moving her head down, taking more of the cock in her mouth, the blonde sucked a bit harder, and readily released the fat prick, already expecting a thick fluid to be shot from it. When nothing happened, she took a deep breath and descended again moving her mouth up and down around the thick cock, increasingly engulfing more of it until she reached her own gagging limit, which was more than half of the cock’s size, but definitely not the whole thing. She got confident by hearing the sounds Rachel was vocalizing and decided to set up a faster pace. Somehow she felt she could do it better, but wasn’t sure on how and decided to research later when she gets home.

At some point, she wrapped her right hand around the base of the cock and the left one around the balls that had gotten tighter and apparently fuller. A brief moment of insecurity took over her, because it was taking way longer for Rachel to come than Finn. However, the sounds she got from the other girl and the hand that was once resting and now was gripping her hair told her otherwise.

The brunette pulled harder on Quinn’s hair, moaning her name “Quiiiiiiinnnn… I’m about to…”. That was her cue to finally release the cock from her mouth, just in time for the first squirt land on the blonde’s cheek. Rachel put her hand around the head for the next three ones.

Finally realizing the small accident, she felt embarrassed to see Quinn trying to clean the thick white fluid from her cheek with the back of her hand.

“Oh my- I’m so, so sorry, Quinn! It was an accident. I never intended for this to happen!”

“Rach, Rach, shhhh, that’s okay, sweetie.”

“Yeah, but still…”

“Don’t worry, it was not a big deal. Honestly.”

“Hmmm… do you have a napkin or something?” the dorky girl awkwardly asked, pointing towards her hand full with cum.

“Yeah, let me get my purse.” Quinn said already reaching for her purse on the backseat.

Taking a napkin for herself, she cleaned her face whilst Rachel did the best she could to clean her hand. The silence that permeated the car was a bit weird and uncomfortable, but the minute they finished cleaning and looked at each other another flame of passion ignited between them.

Rachel couldn’t wait to taste what she imagined to be sweet Quinn juices. The kiss they’ve been sharing was so breathtaking and passionate that made the blonde dizzy in a way she’d never felt before. The problem with Quinn’s dress, that didn’t lower enough for Rachel to finally have he lover breasts in her mouth, and the lack of space in the front seat for Quinn to properly open her legs made the brunette grumble in frustration.

If that reaction wasn’t enough for Quinn to chuckle at the adorableness that was the petit girl, the indignant puff she let out like a stubborn child did.

“Aren’t you adorable?” the blonde said in awe, making the brunette blush. She then gave the other girl a kiss on the cheek and proceeded to move back and lower her seat to make space for the brunette to settle in between her legs.

Rachel was as thrilled as when it’s Hanukkah and Christmas, ready to open the present she has been mostly hoping to get. She slowly lifted the hem of Quinn’s dress, lastly reaching her white cotton panties, one of Rachel’s most intense fantasies. When she was about to put lick the spot formed in it, the blonde’s cellphone ringed with her mother’s set tune.

The head cheerleader growled in frustration, but she knew if she didn’t answer it the consequences would be worse.

“Hi mom.”

“Hello Quinnie, where are you?”

“I was at the movies and now I’m at Santana’s house.” She stuttered.

“Okay dear. I need you to come home now because your father called to inform he is leaving the office on time today and wants to have a proper family meal.”

The blonde huffed in frustration but told her mother she would be back in fifteen minutes. Rachel didn’t like what she just heard, but felt like there was nothing she could do.

“I have to go.”

“What happened?”

“My father decided to ruin my life and actually come back home on time today… I don’t really want to be on his bad side, so I better get going.”

“But what about your…?” Rachel asked in reference to what they were about to do.

“Raincheck?” Quinn winced.

“Okay…” the brunette exhaled in frustration. She put back her shorts on, trying to fit the cock that was hard once again whilst Quinn set everything back in place.

They shared a loving kiss and the blonde departed, leaving Rachel to run inside because she really didn’t want to risk for her parents to come back and get her with a boner in front of the house.


End file.
